(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope objective and, more particularly, to an anchromat-class microscope objective with the magnification about 2.5.times..
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, known microscope objectives can be classified into the following two types, i.e., the limited distance type and infinite distance type. The limited distance type microscope objective is designed so that the image of the object is formed by the objective itself. The infinite distance type microscope objective is designed so that the rays, which come from the object and enter the objective, go out as parallel rays and is arranged that said parallel rays are imaged as an image of the object by means of an imaging lens arranged in rear of the objective. In either type of microscope objectives, there is almost no known microscope objective which is designed for a low magnfication about 2.5.times.. Especially, it may be said that there is no known microscope objective which is designed for a low magnification about 2.5.times. and, at the same time, which is parfocal with microscope objectives with other magnifications. For example, the objective disclosed in Japanese published unexamined patent application No. 46963/76 is designed for the magnification of 1.times. and 2.times.. However, for said objective, the quality of image such as flatness of image is guaranteed only for the range of height of image up to 9 mm and, therefore, the quality of image assured by said objective is incomparably worse than that of the microscope objective according to the present invention for which the quality of image is guaranteed for a wide field range, i.e., the height of image of 13 mm or more.